epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Patts9009/The Halloween Battle
Cast: Nice Peter as Dracula EpicLLOYD as Frankenstein Anyone as The Mummy EpicLLOYD as The Wolfman Anyone as The Invisible Man Nice Peter as Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde Battle: Dracula: Welcome to Bran Castle, your final restin place! I'll lyrically burn you so hard, I'll melt off your face! Hell, I can see your Bride runs your relationship, She can bring in the money; you can't produce shit! I may be allergic to Garlic, but your stench is way worse. I'll Pitchfork you some lines, beat you in the first verse. You aren't scary when you're the only monster in town. I'll bite on your legacy, chew it down then spit it out! Frankenstein's Monster: You must be having trouble rapping with those fangs. You may be popular, having so many followers in gangs, But I'll literately smoke you out, and leave you Coffin. You aren't that good, you losing must happen often. You may leave Goosebumps, but it's only your breathe, Your mosquito bites may bring pain but never death! You only come out at night, you must be so brave. I'll Burn you down, throw you back into your grave Dracula: I can seduce many women, beating you is too easy! You lost to weak townsfolk, how can you step up to me? You're just a hollow Shell-y, who always seems mad! I'll suck up every chance of victory you never had! Frankenstein's Monster: My lines are like the sun, they burn to the degree of third I'll send you back to your cave, in the form of a bird! You're a literal fail, you couldn't take a bite of no one. Even without any intellegence, I can tell that I won. The Mummy: Let me Wrap up this easy battle with my own victory. You, scary? Ha! You're tame when compared to me. You sucked every ounce of enjoyment out of your tale. You were on your last Stake and you ended up with a fail! You're dumber than the scarecrow! You're a brainless fool! And you're so ugly! No wonder you were chased with tools! I've got bandages for you for the pain my lines inflicted, Phantom is better looking than the way you're depicted! The Wolfman: Time to Shine moonlight and show the victory is my own. I'll rip you apart, spit on you; now you've enter my home. I Wood actually try against you, but you're all too easy. I'll scratch you off like the vermin you are, pesky fleas! My lines devastate! Yours can't even leave a small dent! I've seen better attemps from the failed science experiments, You're a wannbe bat out of hell and you're a brainless dummy. I'll slaughter you so hard, you'll run home and cry "Mummy". Your excuse for rappin is hurtin my ears, you need to stop. When put together, your "verses" look worse than my slop! The Invisible Man: (Spoken): Now wait. (Rapped): I'm the true scientist here, my lines bite worse than yours. You are just little kids, going around and knocking on doors. Slow down with those paws, scratching like a little kitten. You'll be the one that's known as the one who got bitten, But I can make sure my lines are screwed into your doom. Your head will spin right around, then I'll seal you in your tomb. Get back into your hotel, it's time you get checked out for good; I'll get a razor, tie you down, then I'll shave you like I should, This battle went through your grasp like green oozy slime. I'll mix up a potion that can help with your pathetic lines. I'll shock your body to a crisp with just a flip of a lever. The chance of you surviving this like you seeing me, never. Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde Dr. Jekyll: You? A scientist? You're more of a fucked up chemical reaction. Then there's you, Wolfy, I expected from you a bit more action. I Count one delirious madman who spends his days inside, Then another one that uses bandages just in order to hide! Franky, you're a moron, and so is your creator and his partner; Your wife's not better, but man, I thought you would have shot her. Then again, none of you are too bright; you don't deserve fame. Now one drink of a solution and you get a whole new side of pain! Mr. Hyde: You've gone and fucked up, the little "horror"s of the night. You know when I come out, you'll be receiving a tough fight. I can hardly see where you will win, nor how you get a girl. With a dash of each of your rhymes, it'll make anyone hurl. Burn you like it's a Midsummer's Dream, you're almost through! I'll stir you up into a tasty bowl of Wolf, Bat, and flesh stew! You've been famous, but Abbot and Costello was your peak! The truth is you're not monsters! You're just fucked Freaks!! Poll: Who won? Dracula Frankenstein's Monster The Mummy The Wolfman The Invisible Man Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde Hints: #It's inspired by an old restaurant. #Old-fashioned and a lil cheesy but layed the foundation, a true masterpiece. #Introduced me to what I am today. Category:Blog posts